Together Forever
by cagalli4ever
Summary: Finished chapter ten. Hope you like it
1. Could It Be The End

_A/N: This is my first fanfic that I think I have made, so I hope you like it. Also please review this fanfic because I not really sure if this is a good fanfic, please tell me if my fanfic sucks. Thanks, and if you didn't know this is a Gundam Seed fanfic. Sorry I can't say anymore because i can't explain it. I hope you enjoy this fic._

Chapter1: Could It Be The End

"I woke up in the middle of the night. I don't get it, why do i always dream of her though I don't really like her. Fllay, the girl that I have had a crush on since I met her and now I'm turning her away",thought Kira.

"Kira, Kira are you awake." said the red haired girl.

I spun my head around to see her standing by the doorway.

"Kira, I was just wondering if you were awake. I couldn't sleep so i thought I might talk to you, that is if you are awake." Fllay said in a

quiet, yet hearable voice.

Kira stayed still, he didn't know what to do or say. How would he talk to Fllay, and what if she sayed something that hurt him deeply. He wouldn't talk to Fllay, he would just pretend to sleep, but for how long would he keep this up, how long would he ignore Fllay he knew he couldn't ignore her forever.

"Everyone to level one battle station, everyone to level one battle station." said the brunette haired captain.

" Yes, thank you." Kira said in a quiet whisper, though he didn't want to go out to battle someone, he also didn't want to be with Fllay. Kira jolted out of his bed and ran through the doorway quickly past Fllay not mentoining anything to her not even saying hi.

This left Fllay surprised at how he got up so fast, from his sleep, this also left her wondering. Before Kira turned the corner he heard Fllay call his voice,but he didn't turn back. Fllay was about to run after him, but she knew that there was no point since he was going out to the batle field. She turned around and ran slowly as not to trip over anything though there was nothing to trip over in the hall. When Fllay got to her room she immediately turned the screen on that shows what is going on in the battle field, not paying attention to her surroundings, she watched the battle field waiting for kira's apperence.

Kira got into the Strike's cockpit as he waited for instuctions to launch.

Miriallia suddenly came on the Kira's radio. "Kira you will be facing one Bacou in this battle and you are to launch now get ready, also insant Mwu La Flaga will not battle by your side today, due to his injury from the last battle" said the orange haired girl.

"I understand" replied the pilot of the Strike, "Strike launching".

There was only one to battle and for that Kira was thankful, he wanted to get out of his gundam, and lay on his be so he could have sometime to sleep and think about what was going on, hopefully Fllay wouldn't be hanging around his room. It, Kira about 15 minutes to destroy the Bacou, after Kira destroyed that Bacou he went back on the ship and got out of the cockpit. As Kira was making his way back to his room, he met Miriallia and Toelle.

"Hey Kira, you did a nice job batting that Bacou back there" said Miriallia's boyfriend, Toelle.

"Yah, thanks" replied Kira.

"Kira we were going to the cafeteria to get something to eat, wanna come with us?" questioned the girl beside Toelle.

"Huh, sure I guess" replied Kira, though he actually wanted to go back to his room.

When the three friends got to their detination, the cafeteria they got some food then sat down. Weirdly, while they were eating, no one was talking, ad there was complete silence, when Miriallia suddenly looked up at Kira.

"It was because of Fllay that you and Lacus broke up, right?" she she asked saddly.

Kira then too looked up with a sad face. remembering everything that happened. "Look I don't really want to talk about it and uh... I'm done so I'm going to check something thing out, Bye."

Kira walked out of the cafeteria quickly, not wanting to talk to anyone, at that moment he looked out the window to realize that it was morning. Kira ran off to his room, running as fast as he could. When he reached his room he noticed a piece of paper on bed. He took the piece of paper and read

"Kira I have been trying to talk to you since like 12:00 o'clock. I feel as if you have been ignoring me. Please Kira it was my fault that you broke with Lacus, she wasn't, wasn't... worth your while anyway. Can you please meet me in my room. Signed Fllay." Kira was astonished at what she wrote. "It was her fault we broke up, she wasn't worth my while. I think I'm the one to decide that, damn i never knew she would say something like this. AAARRGGHH." said Kira in a mad tone of voice.

"I hope he read the note I put on his bed by now" said Fllay in a worried tone of voice. "I'll say everything I can to get him to talk to me, after all it wasn't my fault he broke up with that, that girl. I don't know why he liked her so much. I'm such more prettier".

At that exact moment Kira entered.

"Oh Kira, I knew you would come. I wanted to talk to you. Kira I lo..." said a happy Fllay.

"Shut-up" Kira shouted as he interrupted Fllay. "Why do you always follow me, in the letter you gave me, said that it was Lacus' fault that we broke up. Then you call me casually to your room. What do you think of yourself. I don't ever want to talk to you ever again." added the brunette haired guy.

"But Kira..." cried the Fllay, as she broke into tears. Kira left Fllay's room quickly wanting Fllay out of his sight.

_A/N: I hope you liked this fic. Well anyways please review it and suggestions for this fic is really appreciated. Should I make another chapter or should I just leave this how it is? Oh and I do make another chapter I will have Ahrun, Cagalli and Lacus in it._


	2. Memories

_N/A: Thanks guys for the nice reviews, I didn't think anyone was going to review especially when my story cae out a day ago. Anyway to the people who wanted to know Kira and Lacus will be together and I've only seen up episode 20 in Gundam Seed so I don't know alot about the series. I hope you'll enjoy this chaper._

Chapter 2: Memories

Kira went to his room to lie down, as he did so he thought about the day he and Lacus broke up, it was Fllay's fault they broke. He turned to lie on his back as if everything that happened that day was just yesterday.

"Good morning Kira!" exclaimed the pink haired girl. "I have some breakfast would you like some?"

"Huh, what are you doing here, don't tell me I forgot to lock my door again." replied Kira as he got up to brush his teeth. "Oh, and yes I'd like some breakfast."

"You know you better start locking your door before someone sneaks in here" said Lacus as put the food on the table and sat on a chair.

"Well you know I don't mind you coming here every morning, I like your company and we can be alone here together, atleast until I don't have to go back to the Archangel." said the brunette haired teenager.

"I almost forgot that you had the go back to the Archangel. You had 2 weeks off right." said Lacus in a low sad voice.

"Yah, I landed here after that battle with Athrun, and finding you here, well lets just say I was surprised". said Kira as he sat down beside Lacus.

"Well, I'm glad I get a chance to be here with you, even if you're here for alittle while." said the pink haired girl.

"Do you want to go to the movies this afternoon, Captain Ramius said they were going to come to this city tomarrow?" asked Kira.

"I'd love to go to the movies with you, do you still remember that day you asked me out?" asked the pink haired girl.

"Yah, I felt that I would have been crushed if you declined." replied Kira as he kissed Lacus on the cheek. "Hey, what time is it?"

"Um, I think it's," Lacus said, as she pauses to look at the clock. "about 12:00 o'clock."

" 12:00 o'clock, what I had to go check something out, ahhh I'm late" screamed Kira as he went to the washroom to change.

"Haha, Kira slow down or you'll trip over something." Lacus laughed as Kira was getting his stuff ready, running fom place to place.

Just as Kira was about to say something, he was interrupted by a loud CRASH, which was the sound of Kira Falling.

"Kira, Kira are you alright, you know if you ever cleaned this apartment up, you wouldn't have fallen. by the way are you alright?" questioned the pink haired girl as she ran to Kira's side.

"Yah, I'm fine, well I'm going to the store wanna come with me?" asked Kira as he got up.

"Sure, but why were saying you're getting late to go the store?" asked the puzzled Lacus.

"Oh, well I wanted to buy the guys on the Archangel something and I wanted to have enough time to buy everything and go to the movies with you" replied Kira.

"Well then let's go" said Lacus.

Kira and Lacus went through tons of stores, as they both selected various things for Kira's friends on the Archangel. Finally they both sat down at a restaurant to eat something.

"Well I have something for everyone, but Fllay. What do you think I should get her?" asked Kira.

"I'm not sure, she didn't talk to me much when I was on the Archangel" answered Lacus.

"I'm sure we will find something for her, but for now what would you like to eat?" asked the Kira as he called a waiter.

"Well, I guess Kabobs would be nice to eat right now, I'll have Kabobs.'' answered Lacus as she looked out the window".

"Two Kabobs please." Kira said to the waiter. "Hey, Lacus are you alright"

"Oh no it's nothing. I was just thinking about the war, I really wish it would end." replied Lacus as she turned to Kira. "Kira could you do me a favour."

"Yah sure. What is it?" Kira asked as a waiter put two plates of Kabobs on their table.

"Well it just that I will miss you while you're gone, promise me that you will never for get me." said Lacus as she stared into Kira's eyes waiting for an answer.

"Lacus you don't have to worry about me forgeting you. I love you so much that even when I die you will be in my heart and I will be remebering you that day and every other." answered kira as he took Lacus' hand.

"I'm so glad, now I think we should start eating so we can find a gift for Fllay." replied Lacus as she poured sauce over her kabobs.

"Yah, you're right." said kira as he took a bight out of his kabobs.

After the two teenagers finished eating they through 10 stores when they finially found something for Fllay.

"I hope Fllay likes this musical jewellery box, Lacus." Kira said as he and Lacus exited the store.

"I'm sure she will. Let's go watch a movie now." replied Lacus.

"Sure which movie do you want to watch?" asked Kira.

"Let's see, would you like to watch 'Me And You, Together Forever'."asked Lacus.

"If you want to watch it, then sure why not." Kira replied as hewent up to the cashier to get the tickets.

Atfer Kira and Lacus watched the moviesthey went to their houses, but in Kira's case apartment tp get a good night's sleep.

The morning's sun shone on the Kira's apartment window as the bell rang.

"Ding Dong, Ding Dong" rang the bell as Kira was awakened by the sound.

"Huh, who is it" kira said as he got up to open the door.

"It's me Lacus." Lacus said as Kira opened the door so she could come in. "I hope I didn't interrupt your slumber, but today you were going to return to the Archangel today, I just wanted to be with you."

"Oh yah, well I'm glad you came. Do you want to go for a walk?" Kira asked as he entered his washroom.

"Yah sure" Lacus replied as she seated herself on a chair.

When Kira got out of the washroom, thry both went for a walk and then had lunch at a restuarant.

"I only have an hour left, I should be getting back to my apartment aqnd clean it up alittle, it's such a mess." Kira said.

"You're right, I'll accompany you their." Lacus replied as both teenagers started walking to Kira's apartment.

When they got their Kira opened the door and they both enetered the messey aparment.

"Kira would you like some help cleaning up?" asked Lacus as she jpicked up a plate.

"Yah sure, that is if you want to"Kira said picking up a pair of pants.

The hour past as both teenagers cleaned up the apartment. A while after the doorbel rang.

Ding Dong, Ding Dong." rang the doorbell rang.

"Oh, that must be them." Kira said as he went to open the door.

"Kira, oh Kira I've missed you so much." Fllay said as she hugged Kira not noticing Lacus.

"Fllay, stop that." Kira said shrugging Fllay off of him.

Fllay took a look around to notice Lacus there for the first time. Fllay immediately went Lacus and started to say, "What are you doing? You better not have gotten close to him. Kira's mine, got it mine so don't even try to get close to him."

Lacus was shocked by what Fllay said, Lacus ran out of Kira's apartmentnot wanting to look at anyone especially Kira.

Kira was about to run after her when he turned to Fllay with an angry face.

"What's your problem, why can't you just leave me alone. I was the one who asked her out first not her and now because of you she's gone. I bet she never wants to talk to me again." Kira screamed.

Kira gathered his stuff and went out of his apartment. He noticed that Captain Ramius was in a car and the Archangel was no where to be seen.

"Good afternoon Kira." Murrue said in a surprised voice. "What happened back there, I saw that Lacus run out of your apartment crying and I heard you scream at someone. Is everything alright?" Murrue asked as Kira boarded the car.

"Yah" Kira replied in a quiet voice. He wanted to run after Lacus and explain to her that this was all a misunderstanding but knew couldn't. Then Fllay came out of the apartment and boarded the car as well, sitting directly behind Kira.

xxxxxxxxxxxx-End of Flashback-xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kira got up from his bed and went to the wall across from his bed. There was a bag over there. Kira go that bag and went back to sit down on his bed. He took something out from the bag and opened it. A lovely song was playing as he closed it.

"Fllay, why did you have to do this, We could have been

good friends..." Kira whispered sadly. Kira put down the musical jewellery box that was in his hand.

That jewellery box was for Fllay but I can't get myself to give it to her, thought Kira. He made his way through his room to the light switch and flicked it off.

"...but we can't be friends anymore." Kira said as he exited his room.


	3. Together Again

_N/A: Okay, this is the third chapter, might not be that good. Hope you enjoy._

Chapter 3: Together Again

Kira walked to the Strike.

"I have to fight this war in this. Why does there have to be a war? Why can't we all just live in peace? Kira asked himself as he got into the Strike. "I need to get my mind off things, so i think I should update the Strike.

After a while captain Ramius came on the intercom. "Everyone to level one battle station, everyone to level one battle station." captain Ramius said. Kira was in the Strike so he didn't have to get up and go to the Strike.

"Kira get ready to launch, you'll be facing the Aegis Gundam." Miriallia said on the radio.

"Okay, got it" Kira replied as he got ready to launch the Strike. "Strike launching"

After Kira launched he saw the Aegis Gundam.

"Athrun" Kira whispered to himself. "Athrun, we are best friends yet we still choose to fight eachother. Why can't we end this war?" Kira asked Athrun as he fought him.

"If you chose to fight with us, Kira we wouldn't have to fight eachother." Athrun replied as he tried to blast the Strike with his solar beam.

"Athrun believe me I don't want to fight you but I have to protect my friends. I hope you understand." Kira said as he flew to the Aegis Gundam to strike it with his sword.

"I do but I just can't believe that we are actually fighting eachother, we used to be the best of friends." Athrun said as he manouvred the Aegis to hit Kira.

"We still are but we just have to fight eachother." Kira replied.

For the rest of the battle both pilots fought in silence. They both fought fiercely when they both took all thier power ang flew towards eachother, the result of that hit was that they both lost thier control and headed to the Earth's atmosphere.

Kira and Athrun both landed safely on a deserted island. They got out of thier cockpits.

"Hey, Kira." Athrun said as he came over to him.

"We made it." Kira said. They both looked at the Gundams. "I wish this war would end."

"Yah" Athrun agreed. "Kira it's been a long time since we've met like this, in person the only places we used to meet were on the battle field and we were in those gundams."

"Yah." Kira said.

"Excuse me" someone said, it was a girl's voice.

Kira and athrun turned around to reveal Lacus.

"Oh, Athrun and Kira." Lacus said in a surprised voice.

Kira immediately remembered what happened before when they met.

"Lacus I need to talk to you." Kira said. "Listen whatever Fllay said that day in the apartment was all a lie.I don't like her, she for some reason follws me and says stupid things like." Kira blurted out."

Athrun was confused at what Kira was talking about.

"Really." Lacus spoke.

"Yes, I like you not Fllay." Kira said.

"I knew that you wouldn't play with my emotions." Lacus replied stepping forward.

"Hold on." Athrun said as kira and Lacus turned to him. "What are you guys talking about."

"Oh yah you weren't there." Kira spoke.

He and Lacus explained what happened that day, taking turns speaking.

After Kira and Lacus were done Athrun said, "Oh I see, so Fllay likes you but you don't like her."

"Yah, I don't see why she still follows me though I don't like her." Kira said.

"Cagalli, will you be able go down in the Earth's atmosphere? It might be better if you take Stike Rouge, It might be alot faster." Murue Said to Cagalli.

"Yah, I can take." Cagalli replied.

"Okay then go to your mobile suit and get ready to launch." Murrue said.

"Right." Cagalli said.

"Good Luck." Miriallia said.

"Thanks, bye." Cagalli said as she ran off to her gundam.

"Strike ready to launch." Cagalli said after she got into the Strike Rouge.

"Strike Rouge launching."

Cagalli launched as she headed to the Earth's atmosphere. "Okay, here goes nothing." Cagalli said to herself as she entered the atmosphere. Everything was going fine until her engine busted.

"Ahhh, oh no." Cagalli screamed as she felt she was falling to her death.

_N/A: Okay I know I leaving you at a cliffhange but I have to go. I promise to write another chapter soon._


	4. Where Hearts Bond

_N/A: Sorry for the cliff hanger but here is the 4th chapter. Oh and I forgot to put the title for my last chapter, but now I put it up. Enjoy!_

Chapter 4: Where Hearts Bond

"Aaaagghhhhhh" Cagalli screamed as she held onto her gundam's control.

Soon after there was aloud CRASH!!! noise.

"What was that" Kira asked his companians when he heard the crash sound.

"I don't know but I think we should check it out." replied Lacus.

"Yah" Athrun agreed as they started to run to the place where they heard the crash come from. When they got there they saw a gundam that resembled to Kira's gundam, the Strike gundam. At once Kira recognized it.

"Cagalli" Kira screamed as he ran toward it.

Athrun went after him remebering that the mobile suit infront of him belonged to Cagalli. Now Lacus was confused since she never met Cagalli and didn't know who Kira was talking about.

Once Kira climbed Strike Rouge he managed to open the cockpit door since it was kinda damaged. He enetered it and saw Cagalli lying there unconcious

"Cagalli, Cagalli are you alright." Kira said as he shook and Cagalli in the hopes that she would wake up.

"Kira what happened?" Athrun asked as he finished climbing the gundam. When he too got to the cockpit he saw Cagalli.

"Hey do you think she's okay."

"Yah" Kira replied.

Lacus was still on the ground wondering what happened but afraid to ask so the sound of her voice wouldn't startle her friend which could cause them to fall. Just then Cagalli slowly opened her eyes. When they were opened completely she freaked out to see someone right in her face.

"Aagh." screamed the blonde haired pilot as she realized that it was only Kira.

"Hey, are you okay and why are you screaming?" asked Kira as he pulled his head back.

At this point Athrun started his jouney down the gundam when he realized Cagalli had concious.

"Huh, yah I'm fine but where did you come from." Cagalli said then remembering her mission to find him.

"I'll explain everything but come on out of that." Kira said offering her a hand. She took and came down of the gundam

Lacus saw a blonde haired girl with Kira and asked, "Is that Cagalli, Athrun."

"Yah, she's Kira's twin brother." Athrun said as they ran over to kira and Cagalli. Cagalli saw Athrun and Lacus and wondered who lacus was.

"Hello, I'm Lacus Clyne it's a pleasure to meet you." Lacus said putting her right hand infront of her.

"Lacus" Cagalli whispered remebering that this was the girl Kira said he liked. Cagalli she shook Lacus' hand while saying, " It's nice to meet you too. Oh, I'm Cagalli Yula Attha, Kira's sister."

"Yes, I know Athrun told me." Lacus replied back.

"Hey, Cagalli what happened, how come your gundam is so busted." Kira asked.

"Oh, that's because we were going to look for you and I was going in Stikre Rouge to look for you so while I was going through the Earth's atmosphere the preasure broke the engine and I landed here." Cagalli explained. "But why are you here."

Kira explained everything to her as Athrun built a fire. Once it was lit everyone gathered around it. Cagalli sat beside Athrun while Lacus and Kira sat beside eachother on the other side of the fire.

"Athrun I hope you don't mind mebreaking our engagement." Lacus said holding Kira's hand.

"Nah, it okay i marry some other girl." Athrun said thinking of Cagalli.

"Man, how come it's so cold here." Cagalli wondered.

"Yah, it's only in the middle of fall and it feel like winter." Kira said.

By then it was night and the 4 teenagers slept quietly.

In the morning Lacus woke up first then Kira woke up.

"Good morning Kira." Lacus said in a cheerful mood.

"Good morning to you to." Kira said rubbing his eyes.

"Kira we don't meet eachother often because of the war and so I was wondering if you wanted to go on a walk with me." Lacus said.

"Uh, sure. Let's go." Kira said getting up.

Kair and Lacus went for a walk together. After Athrun woke up.

Athrun turned his head around and said, "Where is everyone?"

Cagalli woke up.

"Hey do you know where Kira and Lacus are."Cagalli asked Athrun taking a look around.

"No, I was wondering too. I guess they went for a walk or something." Athrun replied.

Cagalli got up and sat beside Athrun.

"Athrun, I wanted to ask you something." Cagalli spoke

"Yah, what is it?" Athrun asked patiently.

"Um, do you like someone?" Cagalli asked looking at him.

Just then Kira and Lacus were coming back from there walk but hid behind a bush to not be seen.

"Uh, no why do you ask?" Athrun questioned her back.

"Well, uh um I like you." Cagalli blurted out as she blushed.

Athrun blushed too as he said, "To tell you the truth I've liked you ever since the first time we met."

"I'm so glad that you have the same feelings for me as I have for you." cagalli said smiling.

At that point Kira and Lacus decided to make an entrance.

"Hey guys, what's up?" kira said pretending not to know what was going on between Cagalli and Athrun.

Cagalli sprang up and ran to Kira happily.

"Kira, what would you say if I found myself a boyfriend?" Cagalli asked.

"Well it depends if he's worthy of you, so do you have one?" Kira asked.

"Yah, well... it's um." Cagalli stammered. "It's Athrun."

"You like my bestfriend." Kira said pretending to freak out. then he went over to Athrun and said. "Nice choice Athrun, but be warned if you ever try to hurt my sis you are going to be in big trouble."

"Okay..." Athrun began to say when the teenagers her a voice come from the Strike gundam. Kira ran over to it.

"Kira are there Kira" Miriallia asked over the radio.

Once Kira got into the cockpit he said, "Hello, Miriallia are you there."

"Yah, are you fine?" Miriallia asked,

"Yup, oh and Cagalli is here with me." Kira said remebering Cagalli.

"Good, do you know where you are because we can't seem to track you?" Miriallia asked.

"No, but I think the wires got cut off I will try to join them then ou should be able to track me." Kira said.

"Okay, good luck." Miriallia said as she turned off the radio.

When Kira was on the ground again he noticed that Athrun wasn't there.

"Where's Athrun?" Kira asked.

"He went to his gundam to see if he could come in contact with his ship." Lacus relpied.

"Oh I see" Kira said looking at the Aegis gundam. "Then I will start to fix the wire in my gundam.

"Kira what did Captain Ramius say?" Cagalli asked.

"I talked to Miriallia and she said that as soon as they could track us they come here. I'm going to fix the Strike alittle so they can track us. See ya."

After about 3 or 4 minutes later Kira came back to where Cagalli and Lacus sat. Athrun came to where they sat awhile later.

"Lacus I told Captain Raww Crueset about us and he said he was going to be here tomarrow to pick us up." Athrun said sitting down beside Cagalli.

"Pretty soon we are going to go different paths." Cagalli said quietly.

"Yah, then we will have to fight eachother." Kira said sadly.

An hour later th Archangel arrived.Captain Murrue came out of the Archangel to notice the 4 teenagers.

"Good afternoon Kira and Cagalli and I'm guessing you two are Athrun and Lacus?" Murrue said.

"Yes" Kira said. "I have to tell you that the Strike Rouge is damaged badly."

"Okay I understand. Oh and it's nice to meet you Athrun and Lacus. Kira could you get the Strike in the Archangel while then I'll ask Kojiro to get Strike Rouge on board. Okay see you then." Murrue turned around and headed to the Archangel.

"Okay" replied Kira.

"I'll come to the archangel in a few minutes."Cagalli replied.

"It's okay you can stay with you friends until we are done loading." Murrue said turning around with a smile.

After awhile the gundams were onboard the Archangel.

"Bye" Cagalli said to Lacus and Athrun.

"Yah, It will probably be along time before we meet again." Lacus said.

Everybody said goodbye and the two siblings boarded the Archangel. The next day The Vasaleus came to pick Athrun and Lacus up and theplace the 4 teenagers met was then deserted.

_N/A: I know I took forever to make this chapter but it wasn't my fault. When I was makng this I had to rush through it so it might be a little awkward._


	5. A Strange Meeting

_N/A: Okay, my last chapter was kinda bad, but I am going to try and make this one better._

_Note: Lacus, Athrun, Kira and Cagalli are now back on thier ships and are floating around somewehere in space and I the two new characters in this fanfic are totally made up by me. also I forgot to say in the other chapters that I do not own Gundam Seed in anyway way, I just watch it._

Chapter 5: A Strange Meeting

"Come on Toelle hurry up or we will be late for our shift." Miriallia said nagging Toelle who was inside his room.

"Okay, okay hold on." Toelle replied exiting his room with Miriallia by his side.

"I wonder how it feels to be fighting angaist the people you love" Miriallia asked Toelle sadly.

"I don't know and I don't want to find out. It must be hard for Kira to be fighting angaist his bestfriend and the girl he loves. I am glad that we're not fighting eachother." Toelle remarked as Miriallia clung to Toelle's shoulder.

"Yah, I wish that we never had a war to start with" Miriallia said with a sigh.

"Yah" Toelle said as the teenagers made their way to the bridge.

"We are here for our shift." Miriallia said to luitenent Badgiruel..

"Good" was Natarle reply for she was looking in screen showing what happens outside.

"What is that" Toelle asked as he and Miriallia sat down in their positions.

"I'm not sure but it seems to be coming our way and fast." Natarle said looking closely at the screen. "But I think I should warn the captain about it.

"Captain Ramius report to the bidge at once, Captain Ramius report to the bridge at once."

"Huh, I wonder what the Natarle wants" Murrue questined as she got up from her bed and ran to the bridge.

"Captain there is something come toward us at a very high speed." Natarle said looking at the Murrue.

"Oh, well do you know what it is" Murrue asked as she sat down in her chair.

"No and it also doesn't seem to be a ship." Natarle replied.

"Huh, we should go into battle mode then just in case." Murrue said.

"Everyone to level one battle station, everyone to level one battle station."

Kira awoke from his slumber with a start"Huh, what ..." Kira started to say as he realized what Captain Murrue Ramius was saying. He got up and put and put his clothe on and rushed over to get his pilot suite.

"Hey kid." Mwu said as Kira started to wear his suite.

"Hi. Mwu do you know who we are fighting angaist" Kira asked.

"No, not really" Mwu replied. "Well we better be getting to our mobile suit and wait for commands."

"Yah, right see ya then." Kira replied as both pilots left.

"Hi Kira, we don't know what you will be facing so you will be on stand by until we notify what is flying stright at us." Miriallia said to the pilot of Strike.

"Got ya" Kira replied.

3 minutes passed when Arnold said"Captain the flying object is actually 2 mobile suits and so far they have not indentified as one of the 5 mobile suits we made at the nuetral city Heliopolis."

"Okay then, Miriallia give out oders to launch Strike and go into battle mode." Captain Ramius said.

"Right" Miriallia replied as she turned on the radio. "Kira get ready to launch Strike. Now whenever you are ready."

"Okay. Strike launching." Kira as Stike launched out of the hatch.Kira looked around to see 2 gundams heading stright towards him. "I see them."

"Excuse me, mister or who ever you are in that mobile suit, anyway could you please help me and my friend? We are in deep trouble. My friend and I are in these 2 gundams and we can't stop. Please help us.AAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH" Said a voice from Kira's radio.

"I think I should bring them to the Archangel and I'll explain everything there." Kira said to himself as he flew to them. He was able to stop the blue gunam and soon after stopped the green one and brang both into the Archangel.

"Why do you always seem to bring things in here." Natarle said with a sigh as the door to the blue gundam opened.

"Siena" cried the girl as she came out of her gundam and ran to the green one. "Siena are you alright"

"I wonder who she is" Mwu stated to Murrue. The girl was able to open the door to the gundam andsaw she was unconcious.

"Siena, wake up Siena please." the girl cried shaking the other girl.

"Uh, Lindsay, where are we." the girl with the name Siena spoke.

"I'm not sure but we are on a ship. Come on we have to introduce ourselves." the other girl spoke.

"Uh right" Siena getting up. As the 2 girls came before the crew of the Archangel.

"Hello. I am Lindsay and this is Siena. We are part of the Earth Alliance and were with the sixth fleet. Lindsay said aloud.

"What do you mean 'were' with the sixth fleet" Asked captain Ramius.

Lindasy turned her head and Siena said slowly"we mean that it was wiped out totally by a Vaselias, it had 4 mobile suits the Blitz, Buster, Duel and Aegis gundam. Weren't those gundams meant for our use"

"They were but the ZAFT took them. We are with the eighth fleet. You guys can stay on this ship I guess but since you said that you were with the Earth Alliance I'm afraid I have to ask for you to show me your I.D. card." Maurrue said.

"Yah, sure." Siena said as she and Laindsay took out thier cards.

"Um, could I ask you A favor." Lindsay spoke as she put away her card.

"What is it" Murrue asked looking at them.

"Well. you see I would like to fight on your ship, I want to get renvenge on the coordinators for killing my mom and since I'm here could I please fight with you." Lindsay pleaded.

"Yah could we please fight with you." Siena said after realizing what Lindsay had said.

"What do you think Captain." Luitenent Natarle said facing Captain Murrue.

"Well I guess you can fight for the Archangel, but are you really sure you want to keep fighting" Murrue asked.

"Yes we're sure we want to." Lindsay and Siena said together at once.

"Okay then but I need to ask you, where did you get these two mobile suits from from what I know the Earth Alliance only made five and four were stolen by ZAFT and we have one" Murrue asked the two girls.

"Well you see my sister was part of the Earth Alliance and helped make the 5 gundams so she made two back up gundams with her friends in Vancouver. She left them thier and went back to Helipolis to get my mom but they never returned." Lindsay said quieting down.

Siena looked at Lindsay and turned back to face Murrue. "These were the two gundams they built, this one is called the Saviour Gundam." Siena said pointing to the green gundam"And this one is the Serene Gundam." She said ponting to the blue gundam.

"Okay then, welcome aboard the Archangel. Miriallia would you mind telling these wo girls about everything" Captain Ramius asked turning to Miriallia.

"No not at all." Miriallia replied giving Siena and Lindsay and smile.

_N/A: I just thought of what to do with this fic. Hope you like'd this fic._


	6. The New Recruits

_Note: The 2 new characters in here are purely fiction, they are made by me and I forgot to say before that Gundam Seed does not belong to me in anyway._

Chapter 6: The New Recruits

"Good Morning Athrun" Lacus said cheerfully.

"Oh, good morning to you too Lacus." Athrun said when he noticed Lacus was behind him.

"Are you busy right now" Lacus asked Athrun.

"No, why do you ask" Athrun questioned back.

"I was bored and wondered if you would like to float and talk with me. So would you like to " Lacus asked facing him.

"Sure, why not." Athrun said as he and Lacus floaed side by side. Then he said"So, how long do you think this war will go on till it stops."

"I don't know but I hope it's doesn't last long. Why can't we just get along peacefully." Lacus said sadly.

"Hey Athrun." a voice came up from behind Athrun and Lacus.

"Huh, oh hi Nicol." Athrun said turning around.

"Captain Crueset wanted to see you." Nicol said.

"Okay. Bye then Lacus." Athrun said.

"Good bye Athrun." Lacus said as Athrun flew off.

"Knock, knock" said the door to Raww's door as Ahrun tapped on it.

"Come in" Replied Raww while Athrun came in and saluted him.

"You told me to come Captain" Asked Athrun resting his hand by his side.

"Yes, please have a seat." he captain said as he seated himself. "I wanted to tell you that we will be having having new recruits from the council. They think we ae too weak to defeat the Archangel."

"Okay bu sir aren't you going to tell the everyone else." Athrun asked.

"Yes, I am holding a meeting this afternoon they arrive but I wanted to tell you that you will go out in the Aegis to meet them in space." Raww said adjusting his mask.

"Okay, is there anything else" Athrun asked.

"No you may leave now." Raww said as Athrun made his way throught the door. Once Athrun was gone Raww murmurmed"Damn the council, I don't need any knew recruits to battle and win angaistthat legged ship Archangel. I will battle them myself if I have to."

The morning passed when Raww made an anouncement.

"Everybody off their shift who please report to the mobile suits platform for a meeting." Raww anounced.

After awhile everyone was gathered.

"Why did you call us here for a meeting." Yzak screamed angrily.

"Hey hold your temper man, cool it." Dearka said.

"I have called you all here because we are being given knew recruits by the council, we will be receieving them and who ever wishes to stay and greet them may and wh ever doesn't can go but I think it would be wiser to stay and meet." Raww said. "athrun board your gundam and launch."

"Right sir" Athrun said as he made his way to the Aegis.

"Uhhhggg" Yzak murmured to himself.

"Athrun launching" Athrun said launching from the the ship.

Once Athrun was in Space he saw two mobile suits heading toward him.He headed toward them.

"Are you two the recruits from the council" Athrun asked the gundams over the radio.

"Yes" a guy's voice replied on the radio.

"Then follow me" Athrun said as he headed back towards the Vaselius.

"Right" replied the same guy as he and the other gundam followed the Aegis.

Once all three gundam were on the ships they exited thier cockpit.

"Hello. I'm Captain Crueset." Raww replied turing towards them.

"Hello, sir. I'm Micheal and this is Kyle." Micheal said as Athrun noticed he was the one speaking to him earlier in space.

"I will have to see your i.d." Raww said. The 2 boys took ou thier i.d. Raww then said "I see. well these 2 machines that you have come in are the same type the Earth Allince made."

"Yes sir,after seeing them and analysing them on Earth the engineers were able to make these mobile suit. Mine is the brown, it's called the Acid Gundam and Micheal's is the white one which is called the Sonic gundam." replied Kyle with a smirk."Your mobiles must be weak to not be able to destroy a ship the naturals made and are controlling. Now that we are here we'll be able to destroy hat ship in no tme"

"It isn't and you shouldn't talk that way to your captain." Raww said. "Anyway you can leave now."

Everyone was leaving the platform but Micheal andKyle decided to stick around for awhile.

"Man you have such an ego. That ego might ge you in trouble big trouble." Micheal said.

"Who cares these people are pathetic. They can't even beat naturals." Kyle said looking at his gundam.

"Well you know they have a coordinator on thier side and you shouldn't underestimate the naturals. They are actually stronger than they look." Micheal said. "Let's go take a look around this ship.

"You know, you seem to nice. People may actually think you're a pathetic natural." Kyle said while they made thier way to the door.

"Well you know, not all coordinators have an ego like you". Micheal said.

"New recruits. Wow they seem like nice people." Lacus said walkng with Athrun.

"Yah but the only thing that worries me is that what if the war extends by getting more people who are willing to fight" Athrun said as the 2 teenagers reached the cafteria.

"This war seems to be going on forever, and there seems to be no end to it." Lacus said while getting something to eat. "I wonder what Kira and Cagalli are doing right now."

"Me too. I hope this war turns out reasonably." Athrun said.

After Athrun and Lacus finished eating they headed back to thier rooms. When they reached Lacus' room they seperated.

"I hope this war ends soon for I don't know how much more I can take of it." Lacus said quietly to herself, then started to sing. "In this quiet night, I'm waiting for you, Forgeting the past, And dreaming of you. Time passes by, As memories fade, Though time can't erase the love that we've made...

_N/A: I know these 2 last chapters have been weird but the next chapter will have action in it. Oh and I bet all of of you know but still incase you don't, the song Lacus is singing in the end is not mine but she actually sings that song in the series and I only wrote that much was because I only know that much by heart. Any way hope you enjoyed this chapter._


	7. Lost In A Battle

_N/A: I know this title is wierd and stuff but I couldn't think of anything else. Oh and I took forever on this chapter was because my sister first deleted the first version of this chaper and then hid this version on the computer, but I found it today and so I am postiong. Stupid Sister. Starts screaming at my sister._

Chapter 7: Lost In A Battle 

"Walking, walking, walking. How Boring." Siena said with a sigh. "What do you want to do?"

"Uhh...oh hey Miriallia" Lindsay said to Miriallia who rushed past Lindsay and Siena.

Turning around Miriallia said "Oh, hi. Um I can't talk I have to get to the bridge for my shift. Sorry bye."

"So now what do you want to do." Siena repeated herself.

"Let's have a race, mostly everyone is sleeping right now so we should be able to run actually fly with out bumping into anyone." Lindsay replied, grinning.

"You'll never change, sure" Siena started o grin as well.

"We have to circle the Archangel, by following tis hallway and all aroundit until we come back here. Like you know who ever gets here first wins. Got it." Lindsay said as they got ready to start thier race.

"Got it" Siena replied.

"Ready...Set...Go" LIndsay said as she and Siena started to run and float accross the hallway. Lindsay was naturally a born runner who was really tall for her age and shealso liked torun and practised alot, that gave her the advantage and speed. Siena on the other hand was better at gymnastics than running. The two girls liked to compete with eachother alot because they thought it was fun and knew they could trust eachoher. Siena knew that she couldn't winthis race but still gave all she got.

"I hope I get in second" Siena joked for they were the only running.

"You will don't worry." Lindsay said. Lindsay now was running quite fast and while she turned her head to look back at Siena for a sec she bumped into someone. "Ahhhh" She screamed as she topled to the floor. Siena who was about a metre away from Lindsay ran over to her side.

"Hey are you guys okay?" Asked Siena as she knelt down to the floor.

"Yah, I'm...Oh my god. Are you okay Kira?" Lindsay said suddenly remembered she ran into someone. Facing Kia she got up and thanks to Kira's coordinator ability he was able to get up before Lindsay.

"Yah. I'm fine." Kira said..

"Um, sorry for bumping knocking you down, I should have been watching where I was going." Lindsay said.

"Nah, it's okay. I should have been focused on where i was going and not daydreaming either." Kira replied.

"Well then see ya." Lindsay said begining to float.

"Yah well bye." Kira said as they crossed eachother with Siena following Lindsay.

"Ugh, I sounded so stupid back there. Remind me never to race you on a ship again, Siena." Lindsay said turning to Siena as Kira flew out of sight.

"Hehe" Siena laughed. "You should've seen your face."

"Hey" Lindsay said as she ran after Siena.

"Man, this is so boring" Micheal sighed.

"Yah, what are we supposed to do." Kyle said leaning angaist the wall. At the point there came a knock on the door. "Come in".

"Good morning." Athrun said as he came into the room.

"Oh, hi." Micheal said.

"Yah hi" Kyle murmurmed.

"Well, I'm Athrun Zala pilot of the Aegis Gundam. It seems that you have been in this room since you've arrived, aren't you bored or something?" Athrun asked looked at the recruits.

"Yah, well theres nothing to do on his ship." Kyle said.

"You could socialize. It's the easiest way to thing to do here. Anyway I was going to the cafeteria, care to join me?" Athrun questioned.

"Sure. Coming Kyle?" Michael said getting up.

"Fine, I'll come along." Kyle said approaching Athrun. reaching the cafeteria the three boys entered and got some food. Just as they sat down Nicol entered the room.

"Hey, Athrun." Nicol said. After realizing that Kyle and Micheal were there he added, "Hi! I'm Nicol

Amarfi. It's noce to meet you."

"Same here" Micheal said being polite. Nicol went off to get some food then returned and sat down by Athrun.

"So what do you do on this ship?" Michael asked Nicol, after gulping down some food.

"I'm the pilot of the Blitz gundam. And you must be the pilot of the Acid gundam if I'm not misaken." Nicol said.

"Correct" Michael said. nothing else was really said as the teenagers ate in silence. The day passed on until the clock struck alittle after 4:37 p.m..

"Everyone report to your battle positions. The Earth Forces legged ships is in sight." Raww said as he wached the Archangel appear on the screen.

"Captain, Vasalius 9 has been radarded. It is about 23 metres away from this ship." Arnold said.

"Okay." Murrue siad taking out the intercom she added, "Everyone to level one battle station, everyone to level one battle station." As everyone hurried to thier positions the ships came face to face. "Miriallia, ask Lindsayand Mwu to stay back in this battle. If we need them they can launck after. Miriallia gave them the message, as the other 3 pilots launched thier gundams. As Siena got into her gundam but it wouldn't move.

"Miriallia, tell the captain something is wrong with my gundam. I'm going in the Sky Grasper." Siena said. After Murrue gave her permission she entered the battle field.

"It looks like they got a new gundams. Well so have we. Nicol, Athrun and Dearka stay back" Raww said. "The rest of you launch." The 3 gundams launched.

"Why did you tell us to stay back." Dearka said thrusting his arm.

"Those boys wanted to face those the Earth Forcesa nd now they get to. Besides lets see how they do in a fair battle.

On the battle field, Kira battled Yzak, Cagalli fought with Michael and Siena was stuck fighting Kyle.

"This should be easy, defeating a bunch of naturals." Kyle smirked.

"You'll pay for what you did to me." Yzak screamed heading toward the Strike. The battle went on for 8 minutes. While Siena fought with Kyle she was distracted by the battle around her and by that Kyle got the better of her. Kyle held up his gun and shot aimng for the cockpit of Sky Grasper. Siena manouevred the Sky Grasper tp dodge it but it was to late and the blas destroyed the engine. The machine swung to the left and after a couple of seconds the machine blew up. Lindsay was wathcing the battle in her room.

"No... noooo, Siena." Lindsay screamed in her room, as tears sprung to her eyes. Forcing herself not to scream she scrunched herself up and cried, whispering "no, no you can't die, you promisd me you would fight with me forever. Forever, no." As everyone watched the Sky Grasper blow up they were shoocked and terribly sad, everyonw but the Z.A.F.T. team.

"That person was a piece of cake to defeat. Hey Micjeal I'm going back to the Vaselius, see ya there." Kyle said heading back to the Vaselius.

"Right." Michael said.

"Huh, you guys are sick." Cagalli said rageing after the Acid gundam. Cagalli kept rageing at him, trying to strike at every chance.

"Hey, cool down, I didn't kill her." Michael said backing away. Then whispering Michael added, "Though she seemed pretty pathetic."

"Yah, well you're siding with them and almost all coordinators are the same, they want to eliminate the naturals. You guys disgust me." Cagalli said backing away while Michael took out his sword.

'You're wearing my patience. Okay now you're gonna get it." Michael said as the 2 pilots charged at eachother with thier swords. they kept fighting. After awhile they put all their power into it and Cagalli eneded up cutting the Acid gundam's radio and Micheal damaged one of Strike Rouge's leg. They now very far away from where they started to battle and Cagalli took Strike Rouge back to the ship.

"Ugh, I can't believe this. Can Siena really be..." Cagalli spoke looking out the Archangel's window into the black darkness that stood infront of her, sadly. "Can it?" Walking through the hall she appeared infron of Lndsay's room door. She entered the room as she heard low sobs. She walked up to Lindsay and Miriallia for Miriallia was trying to comfort her. Watching Lindsay cry into the pillow in her arm made Cagalli feel bitter, it made her mad to think of the Z.A.F.T. army. Looking at Miriallia pat Lindsay on her back, Cagalli went to sit beside her. "Hey Lindsay, it's okay. Come on." Cagalli said trying to comfort Lindsay.

Meanwhile in space...

"The radio's got damaged. I better head back to the Vaselius before I loose them. Um...there, the Vaselius is about 40 metres west away from here and I'm loosing energy from this recent battle." Michael said tapping at his keys. Turning his gundam around Michael headed off to meet his ship. When he was half way away from his destination, he saw a someone floating in front of him but because of the distance between them, that person was at blur on his screen. As Michael drew closer to the human he noticed that the person was a girl, unconcious and was wearing a pilot uniform. "Could she the pilot of the former Sky Grasper?". Bringing her into the his gundam cockpit he flew on but he soon realized that he had barely any energy left in the Acid gundam. The Acid gundam was now out of Michael's control and stood in place. Michael checking out how much energy was left which was less than barely any, he was able to figure out that there was one Plant not far from where the Acid Gundam stood and the Acid Gundam had enough energy to get thier. Heading to the Plant, Michael thought how nice it would be to be at home for the plant they were headed to was where he lived.

_N/A: I wanted Michael and Siena to meet and I didn't want to copy anyones idea so I made Siena's ship blow up and stuff. I'm sorry if I copied anyones idea, I didn't mean to. Hoped you enjoyed._


	8. A Friendly Foe

N/A: I am soooo sorry that I didn't update in a long time. It wasn't my fault my sis kept on deleting the previous chapter 8s that I wrote, I went on a vacation for like 1 month (long story) and my life is so messed up, I have a lot of homework an d stuff. Ugghh.

Chapter 8: A Friendly Foe

"Good morning sir. I am from Captain Le Crueset's group and I have been separated from them. I was wondering if I could leave this mobile suit here for the time being, at least until they return." Michael said taking out his i.d. to show the officer in front of him.

"Hmmm…" The officer said moving his head back and forth to observe both the card and Michael. Handing Michael back his i.d. he replied, "Sure go ahead leave your mobile suit here"

Moving the mobile suit to the designated point Michael got out of his gundam. "Thank you and good bye sir." Michael said a he took the unconscious Siena out of his gundam. The officer just stared at Michael astonished to see a girl with him. Exiting the building Michael called for a taxi. "Could you please take me to 117st." Michael said to the taxi driver.

"Sure. Judging by your outfit I'm guessing that you just returned from the war." The Taxi Driver said turning on his engine and driving off. "Are you alright?"

"Yah, I just got separated from my group so I thought I might stay here for a while." Michael replied the man's question. For a while there was silence.

"Well we're here" The driver said pulling the car to a stop. Michael got out of the vehicle holding Siena in his arms. "Have a good day."

"You to" Michael said. As the car drove off Michael was left to stare at his house. Entering it Michael laid Siena on the sofa while going up the stair case. Michael opened a door across from the stairs on the second floor and found a lady sleeping there. "Good Morning "Michael screamed in the lady's ear.

"Agghh" the lady's scream quickly ended as she realized what happened. Sitting up she threw a pillow at Michael, "Morning to you to."

"Hello, I'm home "Michael said while the lady got out of her bed and walked over to Michael. Suddenly she noticed that Michael was in front of him. "Huh, oh, Michael you're home you're finally home." She said giving him a little hug. "When did you arrive?"

"Just now" Michael said racing down the stairs after the lady. "By the way Sora, I kinda brang company along with me. It's a girl that I presume is with the Earth Forces. I think she was the one that had her mobile suit shot down."

"Really, where is she…oh" Sora said noticing a girl on the sofa. Then asked "Are you hungry Michael? I'll go make some breakfast."

"I'm not that hungry but I'm up for breakfast. I'll stay here till you're done." Michael said sitting on the sofa across from Siena then switched the t.v. on. A while later Siena got up. Lifting her head from the bed she peered at Michael who was in front of her.

"Huh, where am I?" Siena said as she got up steadily from her laying position. Sitting up she shook her head gently looking at her surroundings.

"Hi!" Michael said to Siena as he drew closer to her. "I'm Michael."

"I'm Siena" Siena said still dazed.

"Nice to meet you. By any chance you wouldn't be with the Earth forces would you?" Michael asked.

"Mmhmm. I am with the Earth Forces, but would you mind telling me where I am. I thought I was dead." Siena asked.

"So then you were the one piloting the Sky Grasper. Oh by the way this is my home on the plant. I am from the Z.A.F.T. army. I was just battling you a while ago in the Sonic Gundam. You should phone the legged ship and tell them you're alive." Michael said.

"Oh yah! I bet Lindsay is having a terrible time right now." Siena said, "Mind if I use you phone?"

"No, go ahead" Michael replied, "Come to think of it I should phone the Vaselius as well."

After Michael and Siena finished contacting their ships they sat on the couch silently. Kira was going to get Siena the next day because he was a coordinator and Michael would meet his team at the military building the day after tomorrow. They were coming on separate days so that this plant wouldn't become another battle ground.

"Breakfast is ready" Sora said, thus breaking the silence. She came out of the kitchen and noticed Siena. "Oh…you're awake. Hi, I'm Sora."

"Hi, I'm Siena. It's nice to meet you." Siena replied looking up. "Um… if you don't mind me asking are you Michael's mother?"

Michael and Siena started laughing.

"No, I'm his sister" Sora said when she finished laughing, Siena started to blush. "Anyway let's go eat some breakfast before it gets cold. Siena follow me, the dining room is this way." The teenagers went into the dining room and took a seat at the table.

"Hey, this is your first time in a plant, right?" Michael spoke looking at Siena.

"No, actually I've been here before, with my dad when the war started, but I was only permitted to stay here for an hour since the guards and a lot of other people thought of me as a threat. My father was a coordinator and had some business in the military. I wasn't aloud to leave the building." Siena replied staring down at her food.

"Well then we'll show you around here." Sora said.

"Thanks" Siena said lifting her head and smiling.

"It will be awesome. I wonder how Trista is doing?" Michael said.

"Who's Trista?" Siena asked.

"She's my girlfriend." Michael replied cheerfully.

"Um Michael I have to tell you something." Sora said mournfully.

"Yah, what is it?" Michael asked cautiously.

"Trista had move with her family, her parent's thought it wasn't safe here and they were going to move to ORB, but in the way her…her, ship got attacked by accident at least that's what I heard and she was…" Trista broke off sadly not trying to look at Michael's face. Siena looked back and forth between the 2 siblings. She saw that Michael was trying to fight back his tears but failed as a tear drop ran down his cheek.

"No…she can't be" Michael murmured to himself. Siena then remembered something.

"Could I ask, what ship was Trista on?" Siena asked.

"It was a sub-antic ship." Sora replied.

"Sub-antic! No" Siena whispered to herself but said it louder than she meant to.

"What's wrong" Sora asked.

"I know you may hate me for this so before I continue I want to thank you for all you've done for me. Okay here's my story, I met the Archangel by coincidence in my gundam but before when I joined the Earth Alliance I was assigned to the 6th fleet. About a week ago I was fighting a Dinn and then out of nowhere a ship called the Sub-antic. I accidentally striked it when I meant to strike the Dinn. Please Forgive." Siena said.

"It's okay" Michael said.

"Huh, how can you forgive me that easily?" Siena said. "I mean I killed your girlfriend. Most people would want to kill me." Michael got up and wiped his tears.

"I know but you said it was an accident beside that was the past. It's just that if I wanted to kill every person who hurt me somehow, if by killing someone I loved or by trying to kill me I would have to kill many people. I really miss Trista but I can't change things actually the only way I'd be able to change things would be by you. And killing you or anybody else would be the last thing I would want to do." Michael said standing in front of Siena trying to smile.

"Thanks a lot, Michael." Siena said smiling.

"So, Siena do you want to check out the plant now." Trista said.

"Sure" Siena replied relieved. Michael, Sora and Siena headed out to the park where they played soccer, the mall where Michael bought Siena a sun and moon necklace and to lots of other places. After the sun had set the three teenagers returned to Sora's house.

"So did you like it?" Sora asked entering her house.

"It was awesome. To tell you the truth I never really thought that the plants would be this cool since you know they were built by humans." Siena said jumping up and down.

"So then I take that you've changed your mind." Michael said laughing.

"So totally. This place rocks." Siena said getting herself under control. "I going to miss you guys a lot."

"Well you can visit us any time again." Sora said.

"Yah, when the war is over life would be a lot better." Michael said.

"You said it." Sora said.

"Come on guys, let's go to sleep, it's already 11:30. Siena you can sleep in my parents room." Sora said.

"Where are your parents?" Siena asked.

"They were killed in the war." Michael said.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Siena said.

"You shouldn't be, you weren't the one who killed them." Sora said while they walked up the stairs.

"Here Siena, this is my parents' room. Good night." Sora said.

"Sweeet Dreams!" Michael said as Michael and Sora parted to their room.

"Good night to both of you" Siena said as she crawled into her temporary bed. Before she knew she was sound asleep along with the Michael and Sora.

Meanwhile…

"Hey Lindsay, guess what. Siena is alive she didn't die. She's on a plant with one of the Z.A.F.T. soldiers but Kira's going to go and get her tomorrow." Cagalli said joyfully.

"So then Siena is alive? She didn't die!" Lindsay said.

"Yah." Cagalli said as Lindsay yelled with pleasure.

"I'm so glad." Lindsay said.

"Well then you should go to sleep. You have barely slept since Siena was listed MIA." Miriallia said entering the room, smiling. Lindsay nodded as she jumped into her bed like a child.

"Thanks a lot guys." Lindsay said as Miriallia and Cagalli smiled and exited the room leaving Lindsay to sleep.

"It's great that we can take Lindsay off the MIA list. We just met her and I've hated to see her go." Murrue said sitting at the captain's chair.

"Yah, I'm glad she survived" Kuzzey said from where he sat.

"Kira, I love you. Why do you have to like that pink-haired girl anyway?" Fllay whispered to herself. Fllay was sitting on her thinking about that night Kira yelled at her, completely not troubled by the matter that Siena could have been killed. "I will do everything I can to get you Kira. No matter what I have to do."

The next morning Kira arrived at Michael's house.

Ding Dong!

Ding Dong!

"I'll get it" Sora said as she headed towards the door. Michael and Siena got up the living room.

"Hi, I'm Kira Yamato is Siena there?" Kira asked after Sora had opened the door.

"Yah, come on in." Sora said as Kira came in.

"Hi Kira. This is Michael and Sora.. And this is Kira." Siena said.

"Again thanks a lot guys for helping me and especially you Michael, because if you hadn't rescued me, I probably wouldn't be alive. But now I have to go so thanks a lot." Siena said.

"Bye" Michael said.

"Goodbye" Sora replied. Siena gave Sora a hug and kissed Michael on the cheek and said "thank you" as well and Michael blushed.

"Okay let's go Kira, Once more Bye I'll miss you a lot." Siena said.

"Okay" Kira said. "Bye"

"Bye, see ya" Michael and Sora said.

"I think she has a thing for you." Sora said.

"No she doesn't" Michael said running in the house. Sora stood in front of the house, smiling.

"So, how's everyone doing on the ship?" Siena asked.

"Well Lindsay was worried sick and we were too. You were listed MIA and the usual." Kira replied.

"Cool. I can't wait to get back on the ship." Siena said smiling.

Michael went back to his ship the next day and every thing was the same.

N/A: Well that was a weird chapter. Anyways I can't decide what to make the next chapter. Another chapter with Fllay in it, a chapter with Lacus and Kira or a chapter where everyone teams up? Please give me your opinion. I desperately need it.


	9. Back Again

Chapter 9: Back Again

Lindsay was waiting for Siena by her gundam.

"Siena" Lindsay said as she rushed to Siena. Siena was getting out of the Strike.

"Hey" Siena said meeting up with Lindsay.

"I'm so glad you're alright. I was worried sick." Lindsay said as a trickle of water ran down her cheek.

"Yah, sorry about that." Siena replied. Kira got out of the Strike's cockpit.

"Hey, Kira thanks." Siena said as Kira walked towards them.

"No problem. I'm glad that you're not dead." Kira said as he left.

"Want to go to the cafeteria, I haven't ate breakfast yet." Lindsay said.

"Sure, but I'm not hungry. I'll watch you eat." Siena said.

"Okay, then let's go." Lindsay said as the two girls walked in unison.

After Lindsay and Siena ate and left the cafeteria they headed toward their room.

"What a nice day." Siena said as she floated to her bed.

"Yup, it's nice to be floating in middle of space." Lindsay laughed. "So, what did you do, while you were gone?"

"I met this nice Z.A.F.T. pilot who saved me and then I met his sister on his home plant. They showed me around and the place it's awesome! Michael bought me this necklace." Siena said showing her the necklace. Siena paused. Her face turned sad and she spoke "Lindsay,

remember that ship that I accidentally destroyed that day when we battled the Dinns. Well his girlfriend was on. I feel terrible for killing innocent people." Lindsay watched as tears came down Siena eyes. "I swear I didn't mean to kill that ship."

"I know…" Lindsay started but didn't know what to say. She was always bad at comforting people. Lindsay's face turned sad as she could not bear to see her friend cry.

"Everyone to level one battle stations, everyone to level one battle station." Murrue said on the intercom. Lindsay watched as the Siena wiped her tears from her eye.

"You don't have to come and fight today." Lindsay said as she could not think of anything else.

"No I'm okay. Let's go" Siena replied as both girl quickly floated to their gundams.

"You guys will be battling the Aegis Gundam, the Sonic Gundam and the Buster Gundam." Miriallia said. "Kira, you can launch as soon as you're ready." Miriallia said to Kira on the radio.

"Michael" Siena whispered to herself, remembering that Michael was controlling the Sonic Gundam.

"Okay, Kira Yamato launching" Kira said as he launched.

"Lindsay, you can launch as soon as you're ready and Siena you will be back up if Kira and Lindsay need." Miriallia said to Lindsay.

"Ready, Serene Gundam launching now" Lindsay said as she entered the battle ground.

"Got it" Siena said. 8 minutes passed and Miriallia came on the radio.

"Siena you can launch when you're ready." Miriallia said.

"Right, Saviour Gundam launching" Siena said as she launched. She looked around and found that Lindsay was battling the Buster Gundam. Kira and the Aegis were in an intense battle which left the Sonic Gundam open.

"Michael" Siena said as she drew near to the Sonic Gundam. Michael and Siena started battling each other.

"Hey Siena." Michael said as he quickly and carefully maneuvered his gundam.

"Hi, I didn't think that we would meet again so soon." Siena replied, trying to strike the Sonic gundam. "You're good at piloting your gundam, is it because you're a coordinator?"

"Maybe or it could be because I'm just a good pilot." Michael joked.

"Doubt it. Anyway I think we should stop talking like friends and fight." Siena said.

"Well do we have to fight. It would be a pity if I killed you" Michael said.

"You won't be able to. I may be a natural but I'm not that stupid." Siena said as she dodged Michael's attacks. Suddenly there was a loud sound. The Archangel had just been hit by the Buster Gundam.

"Lindsay, Siena and Kira retreat to the Archangel at once." The three pilots heard on their names on the radio.

"See ya" Siena said to Michael as she and the other two gundams entered the war ship.

"Bye" Michael replied remaining in the position.

The next day:

"Captain Murrue" Cagalli said as she entered Murrue's room.

"Good morning Cagalli, What is it?" Murrue said turning to face Cagalli.

"I just phoned my dad and he said that the engineers were making a ship by his commands. He also said that the ship was going to be used to try and end the war. Both Z.A.F.T. and Earth Alliance and anybody else can join him and I'm going to be one of those people, so I wanted to say that in the next week I will be leaving the Archangel. I'm sorry but I want to try and end this war." Cagalli said stepping closer to Murrue.

"I understand. Cagalli is anybody allowed on it?" Murrue asked.

"Yes, anybody here or with the Z.A.F.T. is permitted to join." Cagalli said. "Thanks for understanding."

Murrue watched Cagalli walk out the room. "To end war…" Murrue whispered to herself and then got back to her work.

"Have you heard Orb is making a new ship" Miriallia said as she sat down beside Siena. Siena, Lindsay, Kira and Toelle were sitting at a table eating, in the cafeteria.

"Yah and anybody can join." Toelle said take a bite out of his food.

"I might join it. I heard it the only reason Orb's making the war ship is so that it can end peace." Siena said thoughtfully.

"But we're trying to do that here too." Lindsay said.

"Yah but coordinators and naturals get to work together in that ship, here all we're doing is fighting coordinators." Siena said. Remembering that Kira was a coordinator she added then trailed off, "No offense to you Kira it's just that…"

"Nah it's okay" Kira said smiling. "I'm going to go check the Strike, see you later."

"So, are you going to join the Orb ship?" Siena asked Miriallia and Toelle. She didn't need to ask Lindsay because they would always join the same ship no matter what.

"Maybe" Miriallia replied finishing her food. Beside her was Toelle who drinking water. "It's time for our shift, so we should be going. Bye" Miriallia said with Toelle behind her.

"See ya." Siena and Lindsay said in unison.

"I'm going to go to my room see ya." Siena said as she left the cafeteria.

"Bye" Lindsay said as she stared at the food in her tray, and then whispered "War…"

Meanwhile…

"Hey" Kyle said as Michael got out of the Sonic Gundam.

"Hi" Michael replied while he floated Kyle. "So what's up?"

"Nothing much, though the people here aren't half bad." Kyle replied Michael.

N/A: I'm running out of ideas but I do have ideas so my next chapter might take a while. Like 2 to 3 weeks. Sorry but I also have to do homework, go to my job and other stuff.


	10. Orb

N/A: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a really long time. I had sooooo much to do and I went on vacation for like2 months and stuff. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter:10: Orb

"Kira…Kira…Kira…" Fllay whispered Kira's name to herself as she entered a shower stall. She thought of the night that had screamed at her; that night in her room.

In Past

"Shut-up" Kira shouted as he interrupted Fllay. "Why do you always follow me, in the letter you gave me, said that it was Lacus' fault that we broke up. Then you call me casually to your room. What do you think of yourself? I don't ever want to talk to you ever again."

Back to the present times

"I only think of you Kira, I truly love you." Fllay recited her feelings aloud for nobody else was in the washroom. 10 minutes later Fllay laid down on her bed. "How could I have been so stupid? Kira loves Lacus and only Lacus. He hates me. He'll never talk to me again." Fllay talked to herself and she silently cried. "But I only love Kira."

"Attention all crew members. We will be heading to Orb now. Everybody is required to come out once we land. Any further instructions will be given then." Captain Murrue Ramius' voice spoke in the intercom.

"I miss mom and dad. Do you think we'll be aloud to meet them at Orb. It's just been so long…" Lindsay's voice trailed off. Siena's parents and Lindsay's dad lived in the same house after the two girls had made the decision to join the war. They hadn't met their family since and were eager to meet them.

"They've got to, I mean shouldn't they give us at least one day off. I hope they do." Siena said.

"Hey mind if we come in?" Miriallia asked. She, Toelle and Sai were in the doorway.

"Yah, sure come in." Lindsay said in half a daze.

"Do you guys think that we will be allowed to leave the archangel for a while?" Siena asked.

"I'm not sure but I hope they do." Sai said. Silence filled the room as everyone was lost in thought.

The archangel morning arrived at orb the next morning and everyone filed out on to Orb. Uzumi Nara Attha stood in front of all his men along with his 16 year old daughter, Cagalli Yula Attha. The blonde hair princess scanned the room for Kira Yamato.

"Kira!" Cagalli ran up to the person she was looking for. "Thank god your alright. I'm so glad. I was so worried you would kill yourself in battle." Cagalli gave Kira little hug.

"Cagalli, hey. How are you?" Kira replied Cagalli with a smile.

"Fine." Cagalli answered her eyes gleaming. She was glad to be reunited with Kira. Uzumi and Murrue stepped forward to talk to each other.

"It's nice to meet you again Ms. Murrue Ramius. I'm glad you came unharmed." Uzumi began to say.

"Same goes to you, Mr. Attha." Murrue said in a proper manner.

"I have heard you have 2 new crew members. Could they please come forward?" Uzumi finished as he scanned the soldiers behind Murrue. Siena and Lindsay stepped forward so that they were visible.

"This is Lindsay Alan." Murrue said walking over to Lindsay's side. Then pointing to Sienna she said, "And this is Siena Dean. They're both from the Earth Alliance. They used to be the sixth fleet. We met them in space when they're ship got destroyed. They wanted to join us so we let."

"I see. I hope your stay here is pleasant. Good day Ms. Murrue." Uzumi said.

"Good bye." Murrue said as Uzumi left with Cagalli at his side. "We're not allowed to leave the military base until further notice. That is it, you may all depart now."

"But father why can't I be the captain of it?" Cagalli said confronting her father.

"Because Ms. Clyne has already been given the position, Cagalli. Also you will not be boarding the ship because I don't want you to be involved in this war more than you already have been." Uzumi declared. I don't want to discuss this any further. You may leave now. I have a meeting to attend."

Cagalli left and met Lindsay and Siena on the way.

"Hi Cagalli what's up." Lindsay said in a cheerful voice.

'Hey, Lindsay. Just talked to my father and he won't permit to take part in the war. It's not fair" Cagalli pouted.

"You're actually pretty lucky, because you never know what can happen." Siena said. "We're going to get something to eat. Wanna join us?"

"No thanks, bye." Cagalli said. Siena, Lindsay and Cagalli passed each other.

"This war sucks. I wish everything thing was the way it was before the war. I wonder what happened to Ryou?" Lindsay wondered aloud, her eyes sad.

"You mean the boy you used to be in love with before the war? Hmm, I wonder if everyone is alright. Man I hate this." Siena said her eyes mournful and filled with anger.

"11 months is far 2 long. I want this war to end. I'm going to become one of Enternal's pilots. I hope I can at least." Lindsay hung her head low as she remembered the shocking and deafening scream of her mother. It was the first time she had ever seen here mother cry and the first time she heard her mother scream. Lindsay's eyes started to fill with tears but she pushed them back. She wasn't about to cry, not after all that happened. She new her mother wouldn't want her to cry.

"Lindsay are you ok?" Siena asked looking at Lindsay.

"Of course, I couldn't be better." Lindsay said with a slight smile.

Time passed by as everyone did stuff they were supposed to do.

"Ms.Clyne should be here soon, In till then lets discuss the crew of the ship." Uzumi said in front of the other leaders.

"She said that she has a few soldiers that are also willing to help but I'm sure that we will need more soldiers to be part of the crew." Said Anonymous Leader #1.

"Yes, we could ask the Archangel, and maybe someone here is will to be apart of the Eternal crew." Said Anonymous Leader 2.

Suddenly a knock came on the door.

"Come in" Uzumi said. The girl about the age of 16 and really long pink hair came in.

"Good Evening. I am Lacus Clyne. I'm sorry for coming his late." Lacus said with a smile on her face.

"It's alright. Please have a seat Ms. Clyne. We were wondering how many crew members you already have for the Eternal." Uzumi said as Lacus took a seat right in front of him.

"I have 7. Though I don't have any pilots I can assure you that all the soldiers I have brang are very trustworthy and none of them will betray you." Lacus said her voice getting more serious.

"I'm glad to hear that. Some other people will be joining the crew; I hope you're aware of that." Uzumi replied.

"Yes, I am aware after all a ship can not be run with only 7 people." Lacus said.

"Ok then, meeting over. Everyone is free t go." Uzumi said as all the leaders left the room until only Lacus and Uzumi were left in the room. "How come you haven't left yet?"

"I was wondering if the soldiers I haven't brought are allowed to leave the ship and roam around. It's not really nice to be locked up inside a ship." Lacus asked. Uzumi looked at her for a while then closed his eyes.

"Yes, they may leave the ship. We will put the plan into action in a while." Uzumi said and then Lacus left the room.


End file.
